The present invention relates to lightweight composite sandwich panels.
Conventional composite sandwich panels may typically utilize a honeycomb core material with pre-cured fiberglass or prepreg composite skins bonded thereto in a large heated press or autoclave. Local hard points and edge closeouts are typically accomplished using an epoxy potting compound.
Although relatively lightweight and of significant strength characteristics, current composite sandwich panels may suffer moisture absorption. Moisture absorption may result in increased weight and performance degradation over a prolonged time period. Such degradation may be further hastened by impact and wear, and such degradation typically prevents usage of conventional composite sandwich panels in maintenance and high wear areas of the aircraft.